Amusons nous ! à nos dépends
by styvane
Summary: OS. Blaise propose à Drago et à Pansy de s'amuser à draguer les Gryffons, or, il semble être le seul à prendre cela pour un jeu. HP/DM, BZ/RW, NL/PP.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.R.

Le rating est pour le vocabulaire parfois cru.

**Vendredi 29 août**

- Dis Drago, fit Blaise, tu le trouves comment Potter ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuie.

- Et ? Tu veux Potter pour te divertir ? Fit il surpris.

- Non, mais je voudrais bien Weasley.

- La petite sœur de la belette.

- Non, je veux la belette.

- Tu n'es pas gay !

- Et alors lui non plus, c'est juste pour me marrer.

- Quel rapport avec Potter ?

- Lui il est pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de jouer tout seul.

- Il ne me plait pas Potter et même si je suis gay, lui il ne l'est pas.

- Si il l'est, je l'ai vu avec Justin machin chose.

- Bah merde !

- Je peux jouer moi aussi ? Minauda Pansy.

- Avec qui ? Demanda Drago.

- Neville.

- Londubat ?

- T'en vois d'autre ? Soupira la brune.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Fit Blaise.

- Il s'est battu pendant la guerre, il a tué Nagini et il est devenu plutôt mignon.

- Achète-toi des lunettes.

- Et toi, tu lui trouves quoi à Weasley, avec ses cheveux carotte et ses tâches de son ? En plus tu n'es même pas gay.

- C'est ça qui va être drôle.

- Et comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Drago. Même si on s'est joint à eux pendant la guerre on a jamais été proches, ils nous tolèrent et encore tout juste.

- Eh bien justement il est grand temps qu'ils nous voient autrement. Les cours reprennent après demain et j'ai bien l'intention que cette dernière année soit la meilleure de toutes celles que j'ai vécu à Poudlard.

- Il y a des règles ? Demanda Drago.

- Pas de limites.

- Si Weasley veut coucher avec toi tu feras quoi gros malin ? L'interrogea Pansy.

- On en arrivera jamais là il est hétéro, sinon j'arriverai à le repousser ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Je crois qu'on va bien rire, surtout qu'il doit sortir avec l'autre mal peignée.

- Justement je la vois bien coincée au pieu celle-là et à 18 ans un mec a les hormones en folies.

- Fais gaffe à ton cul, rigola Drago.

- Toi aussi surtout que Potter est gay lui et à mon avis, il ne doit pas aimer être dominé.

- Qui dit que Drago n'est pas passif ? Ajouta Pansy.

- Parce que je ne le suis pas, s'énerva-t-il, celui qui me dominera n'est pas né.

- J'adore ces conversations entre mecs, soupira Blaise.

- Eh ! Le frappa Pansy, je suis une fille.

- Désolé, mais on en a jamais eu la preuve.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai jamais voulu que tu me tripotes Blaise.

- Vous deux, grimaça Drago en les désignant.

- Remballe ta grimace Blondie, grogna Pansy, peut être que si tu n'avais pas été gay nous deux ça aurait pu marcher.

- Et avec moi non, bouda Blaise.

- La question ne se pose pas puisque tu viens de virer ta cuti pour Weasmoche.

- Il n'est pas si vilain, intervint Drago.

- Je croyais que les gays avaient bon goût, grimaça Pansy.

- Ça tu ne le saura jamais ma belle, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des bagages à préparer.

- Déjà !

- Si j'ai un Potter à séduire il faut que je mette toutes les chances avec moi, donc je dois bien choisir tout ce que je vais emmener et peut être même faire quelques achats. À lundi alors, 8 heures 45 sur le quai.

- À lundi, répondit Pansy. Pourquoi faire ça Blaise ?

- Pour que Drago ose enfin s'avouer que Potter lui plait et si cela se trouve ils s'entendront.

- Oh qu'il est mignon, se moqua Pansy.

- Et toi tu l'aimes bien Londubat ?

- Ouais, il a changé il est moins empoté et il est devenu trognon.

- Tu n'es pas amoureuse quand même ?

- Peut-être, ça te choque ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi Weasley ? Tu aurais pu en choisir un autre.

- Parce que je sais qu'avec lui je n'ai aucune chance et qu'il ne me plait pas du tout.

- Tu es tordu.

- Non, Serpentard.

Pansy ne répondit rien et acquiesça en hochant mollement la tête. Ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard, après s'être souhaité une bonne fin de week-end.

**Dimanche 31 août**

Assis dans un des compartiments, les trois Serpentard attendaient silencieusement le départ du Poudlard Express. L'agitation extérieure les laissait imperturbables. Les portes du compartiment, restées ouvertes, leur permettaient de voir qui passait dans le couloir. Peu de visages leur étaient familiers, beaucoup de nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés pour combler l'absence de ceux qui ne reviendraient pas soit parce que leurs parents avaient fui, soit parce qu'ils étaient morts durant la bataille finale.

- Tiens Weasmoche vient de passer, fit Pansy.

- Où ? Fit Blaise.

- Dans le couloir idiot.

- Je reviens, leur fit il.

- Il est en forme, fit Drago.

- Quand il a une idée en tête, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu sortir avec lui ? Demanda Drago.

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi, il voulait juste pouvoir me tripoter quand il le désirait.

- Ça revient au même, soupira Drago.

- Alors vous les mecs vous êtes tous pareil, pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Quand tu as un copain ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger Pansy.

- Oui peut-être, mais c'est différent quand on sort ensemble pour de vrai, il y a des sentiments en jeu.

- Si tu le dis.

- Oui, je confirme même, tu n'as jamais été amoureux Drago ?

- On parle d'autre chose, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Tu sais Blaise non plus, en plus il n'est jamais sorti avec personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Cite moi le nom d'une fille avec qui il a eu une histoire.

- Millicent ?

- Non, c'est mon amie je le saurais.

- Daphnée ?

- Lesbienne.

- Madame Pince ?

- Non, trop classe, rigola Pansy.

- Peut-être n'a-t-il jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui l'intéresse vraiment.

- Ça doit être ça. Tu crois qu'il a retrouvé Weasley ?

- Je lui fais confiance.

O o o o O

- Eh ! Weasley.

- Zabini, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir si tu vas bien.

- Regarde, fit il en tournant sur lui-même, satisfait ?

- Non, sans déconner tu vas bien ?

- Oui, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

- J'essaye d'être sympa avec toi après tout on a combattu dans la même équipe.

- Ouais parce que tu étais un planqué.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Weasley, c'est faux et tu le sais bien. Si j'avais voulu me cacher je serais parti à l'étranger je ne me serais pas battu.

- Hasard de la vie Zabini.

- Enfoiré ! Lâcha-t-il.

- J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien, cria Ron alors que Blaise regagnait son compartiment furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Harry.

- J'en sais trop rien, il est bizarre ce mec.

Il le regarda rentrer dans son compartiment en claquant la porte et haussa les épaules. Hermione l'appela et il regagna le sien perplexe.

- Ça ne c'est pas bien passé, pouffa Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Cria-t-il provoquant l'hilarité de Drago et Pansy.

- Il t'a envoyé bouler.

- Ben oui, mais bon je m'y attendais quand même.

- Pauvre petit bichou, susurra Pansy, il va encore dormir tout seul.

- Riez bien, quand je l'aurai vous trouverez ça moins drôle, vous verrez.

O o o o O

Les rires continuèrent dans le compartiment des Serpentard, dans celui des Gryffons l'ambiance était moins folklo. Hermione lisait encore un de ses bouquins en fronçant continuellement les sourcils, Harry était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage, Ron soupirait d'ennui et Neville n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Ginny, qui elle, dévorait Harry du regard, qui commençait sérieusement à trouver ça lourd. Exaspéré il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, quand Ginny se leva pour le suivre, Ron la retint par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi Ron.

- Il n'a sûrement pas envie que tu le suives.

- Si c'est le cas il est assez grand pour me le dire lui-même.

- Va-s-y ridiculise toi petite sœur.

- Pff.

Elle sortit comme une furie et chercha Harry, elle le trouva non loin accoudé à une vitre. Elle le regarda un instant, elle le trouvait si beau. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse partir surtout pour une autre. Après tout ils étaient déjà sortis ensemble et qui mieux qu'elle, pouvait aussi bien le connaître. Elle s'approcha et le soupir de Harry, pourtant pas discret, ne l'a rebuta pas.

- Harry mon cœur ça ne va pas ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux encore que je te le répète ?

- Non, je veux être avec toi.

- Écoute, commença-t-il puis voyant les oreilles indiscrètes près d'eux, il l'attira vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Il l'a repoussa sans ménagement et attendit que sa colère retombe pour commencer à s'expliquer avec elle.

- Ginny, ça va faire deux mois que tu me harcèles pour que l'on ressorte ensemble, je commence à en avoir marre.

- Mais c'est parce que je t'aime encore.

- Pas moi Ginny, je t'aime comme ma sœur mais pas comme une petite amie.

- Et pourquoi ? Elles ont quoi d'autre de plus que moi les autres ? Je suis jolie, intelligente aimable et mon frère et ton meilleur ami.

- Ça ne suffit pas Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi putain, avant je te suffisais bien.

- C'était avant Ginny.

- Avant quoi bordel ?

- Avant, s'énerva Harry.

- Avant quoi ? Cria-t-elle.

- Avant Justin merde, avant que je me rende compte que je bandais pour un mec et pas pour une nana. Avant que je découvre les plaisirs que l'on pouvait ressentir avec une queue plutôt qu'avec une paire de seins. C'est bon tu as compris, je suis gay, pédé, homo.

- C'est bon, hurla-t-elle en pleurant. Tu es un enfoiré, tu m'as donné de faux espoirs.

- Jamais Ginny, nous deux c'était sympa mais sans plus.

- On s'embrassait, renifla-t-elle.

- Oui mais c'est tout ce que l'on faisait, je n'ai jamais été plus loin.

- Tu savais déjà que tu étais homo quand on est sorti ensemble ? Cria-t-elle.

- Non, mais j'avais des doutes.

- J'ai raison tu es un enfoiré Harry.

- Calme toi tu veux.

- Non je ne veux pas, je me sens trahie. Tu es entrain de me dire que tu préfèrerais te taper je sais pas qui … tiens Malefoy par exemple, plutôt que moi !

- Arrête, tu deviens ridicule. Neville t'aime bien tu sais.

- Je m'en contre fous de Neville, je te le laisse connard.

La porte claqua et Harry soupira, soulagé. Cela ne c'était pas vraiment déroulé comme il l'avait prévu mais elle était au courant, maintenant elle le laisserait tranquille, enfin normalement. Il sortit à son tour espérant que tout le wagon n'ait pas assisté à leur dispute en direct. Le couloir était désert, donc apparemment son secret en serait encore un pendant quelques temps.

Alors que la porte se refermait, la seconde porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à son tour et Drago en sorti tout sourire, ainsi il avait peut-être une chance avec Potter, le Justin ne serait pas un obstacle sérieux. Quand il voulait quelque chose il faisait généralement fi de tout ce qui le gênait. Il regagna son compartiment, rembarra Blaise qui se moqua du temps qu'il avait mis aux toilettes et laissa son esprit vagabonder en imaginant divers scénarios pour faire craquer Potter.

**Samedi 06 septembre**

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et Harry revoyait régulièrement Justin. Hermione et Ron ensemble depuis presque trois mois, avaient décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, en étrennant la salle sur demande le soir même.

Alors qu'il s'en allait préparer la dite salle, pendant que Hermione passait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, Ron tomba sur Zabini au détour d'un couloir.

- Salut Ron.

- Salut.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Juste salut.

- Euh ! Oui, tu voulais autre chose Zabini ?

- Que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, ce serait déjà bien.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça ne le plait pas.

- Je ne joue pas, s'approcha Blaise.

- Reste où tu es.

- Tu as peur ?

- Peur de quoi ? Fit Ron qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Laisse tomber, c'est trop subtil pour toi.

- Non attends, le rattrapa Ron, tu me fais quoi là ? Tu me parles sans arrêt, tu es sympa, tu veux que je t'appelle par ton prénom.

- Tu n'as pas deviné Ron ? Fit le métis en se collant à lui.

- Non quoi ?

- Je te trouve très mignon et j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup te connaître un peu mieux.

- Pas moi, recula Ron, je ne suis pas de ce bord là moi.

- Je ne te plais pas alors, bouda-t-il.

- C'est une blague c'est ça ? Malefoy va bientôt sortir de derrière une porte en criant surprise.

- Non, tu m'attires et je te le fais savoir.

- Bon aller dégage j'ai rendez-vous avec ma petite amie.

- Hermione.

- Oui et alors !

- Elle est bonne au pieu ?

- Ferme la Zabini, s'énerva le rouquin.

- Tu n'en sais rien avoue, se moqua-t-il.

- Tais-toi, fit il en l'attrapant par le col et en le plaquant contre le mur. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement mais un conseil ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, compris !

- Tu sens bon Ron, c'est quoi ton parfum ?

- C'est hétéro de chez va te faire foutre, répondit-il en le relâchant.

- Et en plus tu as de l'humour, rit Blaise, tu as tout pour plaire Ronnie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cria Ron en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Adossé au mur, Blaise se remettait en souriant de leur échange. Hermione passa devant lui et lui lança un petit sourire discret avant elle aussi, de disparaître derrière la porte. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte avec Weasley il aurait besoin de s'armer de courage, heureusement l'année ne faisait que commencer.

O o o o O

Harry traversait le parc pour rejoindre Justin, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir, sois dans la salle sur demande, sois à l'orée de la forêt interdite sous un saule pleureur, assez fourni pour pouvoir les abriter des curieux. Ils n'avaient pas à proprement parler rendez-vous, mais Harry aimait se rendre dans cet endroit paisible et à cette heure-ci, il était sûr d'y trouver Justin pour les mêmes raisons. Du bruit lui indiqua que "leur" endroit était déjà squatté et alors qu'il allait repartir un gémissement familier le fit revenir sur ses pas. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'approcha et plus ses pas l'amenaient au plus proche du bruit, plus il lui semblait reconnaissable. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Justin dans les bras d'un autre, dire qu'il se sentait trahi semblait être le terme correct pour expliquer et qualifier la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, dire qu'il était jaloux, non, pas vraiment il était plutôt vexé de passer pour le cocu de service. Mais ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point, c'est de pouvoir mettre un nom sur celui qui au même moment promenait, ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son mec et sa langue dans sa bouche. Il faillit partir et faire comme ci il n'avait rien vu, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir. Il s'approcha et s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre et attendit patiemment que l'un d'eux s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois bonnes minutes pour s'en rendre compte, Justin se décolla du mec qu'il embrassait et l'autre afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Salut Potter, on joue les voyeurs.

- Ta gueule Malefoy, Justin je peux avoir une explication ?

- Oh ! Fit Drago en affichant un air innocent, vous vous connaissez ?

- Justin, redemanda Harry bien décidé à ignorer Malefoy.

- Euh ! Je .. Et bien … je …

- J'avais envie de tirer un coup Potter et Justin c'est proposé, je peux savoir en quoi cela te dérange ?

- En rien, murmura Harry déçu, je me rends compte que je me suis trompé.

- Non Harry s'il te plait je suis désolé.

- Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?

- Non, c'était juste là, maintenant.

- Et avec d'autre aussi ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je crois ce que je vois Justin et crois-moi c'est moche. C'est fini, dommage j'appréciais nos moments.

- Donne-moi une seconde chance.

- Non, reste avec Malefoy, entre enfoirés vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Harry quitta rapidement les lieux, les larmes aux yeux. Il essayait toujours de contenir sa colère pour éviter de commettre quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui, il soupira en pensant qu'il faudrait sûrement, tout comme il avait dû le faire pour Ginny, qu'il explique plusieurs fois à Justin que fini, ça voulait dire fini.

- Écoute Justin …

- Eh non Potter, ce n'est que moi.

- Pas en train de baiser Malefoy.

- Non, toi et ton mélodrame m'avez coupé mon envie.

- T'es un enfoiré, tu sais ça ?

- Moi ! S'offusqua Drago.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais pour Justin et moi je ne te croirais pas, tu es bien trop intelligent pour ça.

- Tiens un compliment.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te casser la gueule.

- Ton côté Poufsouffle, ah non ça c'est Justin.

- Ta gueule.

- Non mais franchement Potter qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec un mec pareil ?

- Je peux te retourner la question Malefoy.

- Il est mignon, il embrasse bien mais bon voilà quoi, pas de quoi se relever la nuit.

- Donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

- Je voulais que tu le largues.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un Poufsouffle, tout petit, insignifiant il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- Et bien sûr tu connais quelqu'un de mieux pour moi.

- Oui, moi.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Non, c'est-ce qui me fait peur, tu as l'air sûr de toi.

- Sors avec moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je le veux.

- Mauvaise réponse Malefoy.

- Parce que je suis mignon.

- Non.

- Je suis gentil, essaya-t-il.

- Dit le mec que j'ai retrouvé la langue dans la bouche de mon ex.

- J'ai combattu du bon côté.

- Par obligation, écoute, dès que tu trouves une raison valable fais-moi signe, salut.

- Je la trouverai Potter, je la trouverai. Oui mais laquelle, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

O o o o O

Assis seul à la bibliothèque, depuis que Hermione était partie rejoindre son Ron, Neville tentait tant bien que mal, de comprendre les exercices de potion de la page 17 de son livre. Alors qu'il soufflait tout ce que ses poumons pouvaient contenir comme air, la présence d'une personne à ses côtés, le fit lever la tête. Si il fut surpris de la voir se pencher vers lui, il n'en fit rien. Quand celle-ci lui sourit, c'est tout naturellement qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Pansy.

- Oui vas-y, rougit Neville.

- Tu fais tes exercices de potion ?

- Oui, mais je n'y comprends rien.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Pour t'aider Neville, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Oui, tu peux.

- Je veux t'aider pour être sympa, sourit-elle.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, tu sais je ne suis pas la peste que tout le monde imagine, j'ai du caractère c'est tout.

- D'accord, je n'ai compris aucun exercice.

- Fait moi voir.

Il lui tendit son livre et essaya d'apprécier le geste de la jeune fille, sans y voir d'arrières pensées, ni mauvaise foi de sa part. Il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour ce permettre de la juger, après tout elle s'était joint à eux pour combattre Voldemort et cela voulait quand même dire quelque chose. Si elle tentait de devenir son amie, il l'accepterait sans problème, comme lui-même avait été accepté auprès de ses amis, malgré sa maladresse et sa timidité. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne se serve pas de lui pour se jouer de lui ou espérer obtenir quelque chose de sa part.

O o o o O

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, trois jeunes hommes réfléchissaient aux évènements plus que curieux qu'ils avaient vécus au cours de cette journée. Neville rougissait encore en revoyant la main de Pansy effleurer la sienne par inadvertance. Ron se demandait en quoi les propos de Zabini, l'avait suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il ne puisse absolument rien faire avec Hermione et Harry se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer Malefoy, lui d'habitude si froid, si hautain, pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il le voulait ? Était-ce encore une façon comme une autre de se fiche de lui ?

Hermione de son côté, vexée par le manque de réaction de son petit ami, à son égard, l'avait évité toute la soirée. Pansy soupirait en repensant à la gentillesse de Neville qui pas une fois ne l'avait rembarré ou traité d'idiote, contrairement à ceux qui se disaient ses amis. Blaise riait en revoyant la tête du rouquin quand il l'avait chauffé dans le couloir, quand à Drago, il cherchait encore un argument de choc à présenter à Potter pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui, pas qu'il en ait spécialement envie, mais il voulait réussir avant Blaise, question de fierté mal placée.

**Dimanche 07 septembre**

- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Elle me fait la gueule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sujet délicat, soupira-t-il, hier on devait se voir dans la salle sur demande pour notre première fois et je n'ai pas pu, chuchota-t-il sur la fin.

- Pas pu quoi ? Fit Harry d'une oreille distraite.

- Je n'ai pas pu, redit il en mimant avec son bras.

- À ton âge ? Rigola Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ronchonna-t-il, c'est à cause de Zabini.

- Il était avec vous ?

- Tu le fait exprès ? Non je l'ai vu avant et il m'a fait du plat.

- Toi aussi.

- Il t'a dragué toi aussi ?

- Non, c'est Malefoy. Je l'ai trouvé prêt à se faire Justin.

- Je n'y crois pas !

- Ce n'est pas très grave.

- Euh ! Intervint Neville, j'ai entendu votre conversation et ben moi c'est Pansy qui est venu me parler. Elle m'a aidé pour faire les exercices de potions.

- Tu me donneras les réponses, fit Ron, ce n'est pas le moment que je demande à Hermione.

- C'est étrange leur comportement quand même.

- Vous croyez qu'ils se fichent de nous ? Demanda Neville.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Harry.

- Ah ! Fit Neville déçu.

O o o o O

- Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de nous ? Fit Blaise.

- Vu les regards noirs de Potter, je crois que oui.

- Neville m'a souri au début du petit déjeuner et maintenant on dirait qu'il fait la gueule, soupira Pansy.

- Va le consoler, ricana Blaise. En tout cas je constate que Miss je sais tout manque à l'appel.

- Tu ferais déjà de l'effet à la belette ! Fit Drago surpris.

- Personne ne résiste à mon charme naturel, et toi, avec Potty ?

- Il veut une bonne raison pour sortir avec moi.

- T'es mal barré.

- Ouais, eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?

- Faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence, t'es trop méchant pour plaire à un petit sauveur du monde sorcier accroc aux bonnes âmes, affirma Pansy.

- Je vais faire ça, je vais être gentil et tout mielleux.

- Beurk, fit Blaise.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Pansy, tu veux bien me tartiner mes toasts ?

- Ça ne va pas non ! Tu me prends pour ton elfe de maison.

- Pour la gentillesse tu repasseras, ricana-t-elle.

- Seulement quand Potter le verra ou m'entendra.

- Je me disais aussi, soupira Pansy.

- Vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond.

- Pré-au-lard, répondirent-ils en cœur.

O o o o O

Les Gryffons avaient fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner et Harry et Ron sortirent en premier, à la recherche d'Hermione. Neville resté seul, se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie, alors que les portes claquaient bruyamment, un son de voix prononçant son prénom l'interpella.

- Attends-moi Neville.

- Pansy, fit il surpris.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard cet après-midi et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Tu me proposes de sortir avec toi, rougit le Gryffon.

- Si on veut, le tempéra Pansy, c'est une sortie entre amis pour l'instant. J'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ?

- Tu doutes de moi, soupira-t-elle, je m'en doutais c'est à cause de ces deux autres abrutis.

- Malefoy et Zabini ?

- Oui, alors tu veux bien ?

- D'accord, acquiesça Neville.

- On se dit 14 h 00 dans le hall.

- À tout à l'heure Pansy.

La jeune fille repartit en sautillant, contente d'elle. Neville la regarda s'éloigner un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

- Elle te voulait quoi ? Demanda Ginny suspicieuse.

- Venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard.

- Attention méfie toi d'elle, je suis sûr qu'elle se fiche de toi. Elle est perfide.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Ginny ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez bien pour que l'on s'intéresse à moi.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais regarde là elle est plutôt mignonne.

- Et qui voudrait de l'affreux gros Neville, c'est-ce que tu penses ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours été invisible pour toi que je ne peux pas plaire à d'autre.

- Oh ! Tu m'aimes bien, je ne le savais pas, mentit elle.

- Tu as préféré t'enticher d'un mec gay auquel tu t'accroches désespérément.

- Ce n'est pas plus pathétique que de sortir avec une Serpentard, qui soit dit en passant se fiche bien de toi mon grand.

- Garde tes frustrations et va te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre ma petite.

- Tu verras, cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, tu verras que j'ai raison.

Bien qu'il fût certain que Ginny crachait son venin à cause de sa déception concernant Harry, Neville savait au fond de lui que tout cela était trop beau. Qui pourrait s'intéresser à lui ? Il ne se savait pas particulièrement beau et même si il avait encore un peu grandit, il restait tout de même un peu enveloppé. Il soupira, Ginny avait réussi à lui insuffler un gros doute sur les motivations de Pansy et il hésitait maintenant à la rejoindre de peur de se rendre ridicule.

Quand arriva enfin 14 heures, il resta en retrait et attendit de voir si Pansy viendrait seule pour l'y rejoindre ou si elle s'amènerait avec ses amis en le désignant du doigt pour se fiche de lui. 14 heures 11 et toujours aucune Pansy à l'horizon, il soupira, les larmes aux yeux et entreprit de regagner sa chambre. Quand il l'a vit arriver, toute belle dans une petite robe verte à fleurs discrètes, elle semblait seule et essoufflée.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle, j'ai eu du mal à choisir ma robe.

- Elle te va très bien, sourit Neville.

- Merci, rosit elle. On y va ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement et fut ravi quand elle passa son bras sous le sien. Il se redressa et marcha droit comme un paon vers les grandes portes. Il savait que beaucoup d'élèves devaient les observer, en se demandant ce que deux personnes aussi opposées pouvaient bien faire ensemble, mais il s'en foutait comme de son premier rapeltout.

O o o o O

Ron qui avait réussi à retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque, trotta derrière elle tout le long du chemin qui les menait au village sorcier. Harry mort de rire, se cachait tant bien que mal, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Seamus et Dean qui étaient venus avec eux.

- Allez Mione, pardonne moi, on recommence ce soir si tu veux.

- J'ai déjà eu le droit à tout le panel de tes piètres compétences Ron, ne m'afflige pas cela une seconde fois.

- Mais, rougit il, ce n'était pas de ma faute.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est de la mienne, pleurnicha Hermione, je ne te fais aucun effet c'est ça, je ne suis pas assez bandante.

- Tais-toi, grimaça-t-il, on nous regarde.

- Et alors tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde sache que tu es …

- Stop, hurla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche, c'est bon tu as gagné je n'insiste pas, mais ne dis rien.

- Alors lâche-moi avec ça et laisse-moi bouder si cela me chante.

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

- Désolé pour toi, fit Harry.

- Je … oh et puis laisse tomber toi aussi.

- J'ai rien fait, chouina Harry.

- Il n'est pas sympa ton ami, fit Drago qui arrivait à ses côtés.

- Il a de la peine.

- Tu veux une glace ?

- Pardon !

- Une glace !

- Oui j'ai compris, mais pourquoi ?

- Pour être sympa, pour te remonter le moral, pour te faire plaisir, pour …

- Chut, fit Harry en posant son doigt sur sa bouche, ne me fait pas le coup du mec sympa.

- Mais je suis sympa, grogna-t-il.

- Admettons, soupira Harry, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, hein !

- Je te propose une glace Potter, pas le mariage, répondit-il en partant.

- Ça marche à tous les coups, sourit Harry.

O o o o O

Seul depuis une demie heure, Ron se résolu à rentrer à Poudlard. Hermione commençait vraiment à l'agacer, à croire que sa panne avait été une bonne excuse pour elle, pour le repousser. Il chercha Harry mais ne le voyant pas il sortit du village et refit le chemin inverse.

- Eh ! Ron, attends-moi.

- Zabini, que me vaut le déplaisir.

- Arrête de t'énerver sur moi tu veux.

- Je m'excite sur qui je veux. Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, j'ai la langue qui à fourché.

- Tu peux m'exciter avec ta langue si tu veux Ron, susurra le métis.

- Mais tu joues à quoi Zabini ? Pourquoi tu me tournes autour ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu me plais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu es hétéro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout et moi aussi je suis hétéro.

- Et si je t'embrasse, là, tout de suite.

- Va-s-y, le nargua Ron sachant très bien que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.

- Bien.

- Va-s-y.

- J'y vais, grimaça Blaise.

- C'est ça salut, ricana Ron en continuant son chemin.

- Attends la belette.

- Comment tu m'as app….

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le visage du métis lui sembla soudainement très proche. Alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur, la bouche chaude de Blaise se posa sur la sienne. Tandis que son cerveau lui criait de protester vivement, le bras du brun lui enserra la taille et sa langue se glissa insidieusement entre ses lèvres et vint doucement saluer sa congénère. S'en suivit un échange passionné où, Ron agrippa à son tour le tee shirt de Blaise et se plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Quand un violent frisson lui traversa le corps et se répandit, en réveillant la partie de son anatomie qu'il pensait "éteinte" depuis Hermione, Ron repoussa le Serpentard et s'essuya la bouche.

- Comment… comment, bafouilla-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te remontre ? Grogna Blaise.

- Non, ne m'approche plus.

- Ron comment tu as pu ?

- Hermione non, ce n'est pas moi.

- Salaud.

La claque qui suivit le ramena brutalement à la réalité, sa vie était foutue. Hermione ne voudrait plus de lui et le pire, il avait bandé pour Zabini, juste pour un putain de baiser. Il se mit à nouveau à courir derrière Hermione en lui jurant sur Merlin qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Blaise secoué par le baiser, resta un moment sur place afin de se remettre des émotions qui l'avaient traversée lui aussi, de part en part. Quand Drago lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui fit signe de le suivre, il ne posa aucune question et suivit son ami, il n'avait alors plus qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir.

**Lundi 08 septembre**

Assis tous les trois dans le canapé de leur salle commune, les Serpentard, discutaient de tout et de rien, préférant éviter le sujet fâcheux de leurs futures conquêtes. Il était 17 heures 30 et les cours étaient terminés depuis 30 minutes, mais il ne leur avait fallu que 5 minutes à regagner leur terre d'asile, le seul endroit, où ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur un Potter moqueur ou une belette furieuse. Seule Pansy semblait assez satisfaite de la tournure des évènements, Neville avait su être agréable et de bonne compagnie. D'ailleurs il fallait qu'elle laisse les garçons tout seuls, car le Gryffon, l'attendait à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

Alors que vexé de s'être prit un râteau par Potter, Drago boudait, comme tout Malefoy qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, s'avait si bien le faire, Blaise, lui, ressassait sans cesse la scène du baiser échangé entre Ron et lui. Il en avait embrassé des filles, des tas, enfin trois pour être plus précis. Bon deux, s'il ne comptait pas les baisers qu'il avait réussi à voler à Pansy. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, cette chaleur intense qui lui avait presque coupé les jambes. Jamais il n'avait senti son membre s'ériger pour un simple baiser, surtout pour un mec qu'il n'aimait même pas. En plus il n'était même pas gay, alors il penchait pour un dérèglement hormonal, une pulsion refoulée. N'importe quoi du moment que les mots Weasley, sexe, érection et désir ne se retrouvaient pas regroupés, dans la même phrase, tout sauf ça. Il fallait qu'il trouve une fille.

- Drago, comment elle s'appelait la fille avec qui tu es sorti l'année dernière ?

- Je suis gay Blaise, il s'appelait Anthony.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

- T'es à côté de tes pompes vieux.

- Ouais, il me faut une fille.

- Il me faut Potter.

- Quand même !

- Quoi ?

- On se demandait avec Pansy quand tu oserais enfin t'avouer que Potter te plaisait vraiment.

- Il ne me plait pas tant que ça, c'est juste un challenge.

- C'est ça.

- Ta Gueule, bouffeur de langue. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu lécher les amygdales de la belette.

- Il m'a provoqué, s'offusqua le métis.

- Oui, on va dire ça. Si il avait mis en doute le fait que tu es une queue tu l'aurais baisé sur place pour lui prouver le contraire ?

- T'es …. Beurk, comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?

- Oh il est choqué ! Je te rappelle que tu semblais être prêt à tout quand tu as commencé.

- Je vais laisser tomber finalement.

- Froussard.

- Non.

- Menteur.

- Non ça ne m'amuse plus.

- Parce que tu as aimé ou parce que tu ne supportes pas la haine dans les yeux du rouquin quand il te regarde ?

- Il ne va pas m'en vouloir pour un baiser.

- Granger l'a laissé tomber, et à cause de qui ?

- Je ne voulais pas ça, je vais aller lui parler.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Je me fais chier alors j'ai été foutre ma langue dans la bouche de ton mec. Oh mais ne t'inquiète, pas je me suis lassé alors je te le rends.

- Un truc dans le genre.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas de foutre mon coup avec Potter en l'air.

- T'auras qu'à lui offrir une boite de glaces, fit il en se levant.

- Te barres pas Blaise, reste là on n'a pas fini de parler.

- Si, va voir Potter et tente le tout pour le tout, peut-être qu'il tient à toi lui aussi.

Il sortit de leur salle commune et avant qu'il puisse réagir, il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre la paroi rocheuse, qui servait de mur à leur dortoir. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et il dû attendre quelques instants, avant que sa vue brouillée, ne lui permette de distinguer parfaitement son agresseur. Il ne fut pas étonné en voyant Ron, l'air furieux. Il refusa de baisser la tête, il s'avait à quoi s'attendre et si il devait prendre un coup alors il serait prêt à le recevoir dignement. Cependant Ron lui enserrait son cou et l'air commençait sérieusement à lui manquer, un léger étourdissement lui fit fermer les yeux et une des larmes qui lui avaient brouillé la vue auparavant, coula. Surpris par son geste, Ron relâcha la pression et Blaise se remit à respirer, bruyamment. Rageusement il essuya cette larme traîtresse et Ron choqué, se recula légèrement.

- Va-s-y Weasley, frappe moi je l'ai bien mérité.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Je te fais pitié ! C'est ça, le pauvre Blaise.

- Non, j'étais venu pour te fracasser le crâne mais en te voyant j'en ai plus envie.

- Tu as quand même failli m'étrangler.

- Je suis désolé. Hermione m'a largué en me traitant de pédé.

- C'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il.

- Oui, alors tu es prêt à te faire pardonner ?

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Que tu m'embrasses encore.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour savoir si je ressens la même chose qu'hier.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

- On était assez proche l'un de l'autre pour savoir comment nos corps on réagit Zabini, ou alors tu es bien innocent et ça, ça m'étonnerait. Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Blaise hésita, puis il se résolu à accéder à sa demande. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux que la bouche de Ron venait lui dévorer les lèvres rageusement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se caressèrent, leurs dents mordillèrent longuement leurs lèvres et bientôt le même phénomène qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille, s'éveilla en eux. À bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Ron hocha la tête comme si il venait d'être témoin d'une évidence et Blaise se décolla du mur qui était en train de lui malmener les côtes.

- Satisfait ? demanda Blaise.

- Non, je crois que Mione a raison.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, merci pour ton aide.

- Merci, hurla Blaise, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire bordel ! Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton merci Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu m'embrasses hier, si tu n'étais pas intervenu je serais toujours avec Hermione.

- À vivre un mensonge.

- Et alors ! Si ça me plaisait à moi.

- C'est ça dégage.

Il le planta au milieu du couloir et rentra dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Déjà de retour ! fit Drago.

- Oh toi tais-toi, c'est pas le moment, s'énerva Blaise.

- Ouais faut croire et après on vient me dire que c'est moi qui joue les divas.

- J'ai entendu.

- Vas te faire, chuchota-t-il.

- Toi aussi, cria Blaise.

Drago sourit et rejoignit son ami dans leur chambre, il fallait absolument qu'il sache, ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil en seulement cinq minutes.

**Mercredi 10 septembre**

Trois heures de potion, en binôme, avec les Gryffondor. Blaise cru qu'il allait suffoquer, quand le professeur Rogue lui assigna Ron pour la préparation de la potion. Drago lui, grimaça en entendant le nom de Londubat. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné Potter ? Ça faisait 7 ans qu'il les collait ensemble à chaque cours et maintenant qu'il tentait de s'en rapprocher il les séparait. Il tenta de se plaindre à Blaise, mais quand il vit l'air désespéré de son ami, il lui lança un sourire de compassion et le regarda se diriger vers le fond de la classe avec ses notes.

Blaise lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé avec la belette et bien qu'il s'en défende, il était sûr qu'il développait des sentiments envers lui. Pansy avait raison en disant que c'était étrange qu'il n'ait jamais eu de petites amies auparavant. Maintenant il savait pourquoi.

Blaise s'effondra sur la chaise à côté de Ron, il le salua tout juste et se plongea dans ses écrits, comme si il venait de se découvrir une passion pour la potion de "repousspoil". Il se releva quand il fallut aller chercher les ingrédients pour la préparer, Ron ennuyé tenta de lui faire la conversation, mais il se retrouva face à un mur. Blaise avait décidé de l'ignorer, pensant que c'était la bonne parade, la meilleure chose à faire, mais Merlin que cela lui semblait dur. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, il n'aimait pas trop les garçons, mais il aimait bien Ron. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore et lui il en avait marre que Ron l'ignore. Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était de le voir main dans main avec un autre que lui. Après tout c'était grâce à lui qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était gay, il devait donc expérimenter avec lui, non ! Enfin dans sa tête ça semblait logique. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit uniquement comme un copain ou pire, une vague connaissance.

Drago gardait un œil sur la potion pour ne pas que Londubat fasse exploser leur chaudron et de l'autre, il reluquait sans honte son petit Potter. Il savait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, car même avec son air de ne pas y toucher, il voyait bien que le Gryffon se retournait de temps en temps pour le regarder. Et même si Drago faisait comme si de rien était, il en était heureux.

**Samedi 13 septembre**

Ron mangeait, ou plutôt il grignotait. Lui, qui habituellement dévorait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, jouait avec les trois champignons qui se battaient en duel dans son assiette. Hermione ne lui reparlait toujours pas et Harry ne cessait de se foutre de lui. Il était malheureux, il ne voulait pas être gay, il ne voulait pas sortir avec un autre garçon. Il ne voulait pas revivre en boucle ses rêves qui le réveillaient en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne voulait pas être amoureux de Blaise Zabini. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder à la dérobée, il aimait son rire, ses fossettes qui marquaient ses joues quand il souriait. Il adorait ses petites bouclettes qui lui parsemaient la tête et dans lesquelles, il voyait très bien ses mains s'y perdre. Il aimait sa taille juste faite pour lui, son gabarit un peu plus fluet, ses mains qu'il devinait chaudes et habiles. Tout en lui le charmait, l'attirait. Mais Zabini, semblait penser tout autrement que lui, après tout qu'avait-il à lui offrir, à part son ordre de Merlin.

O o o o O

- Neville, susurra Pansy.

- Oui.

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un autre endroit qu'un placard à balai ?

- On est bien là !

- On est à l'étroit et collés l'un à l'autre.

- Justement, répondit-il.

- Coquin, ricana Pansy en l'embrassant.

**Dimanche 14 septembre**

- Potter, je peux te parler ?

- Oui Malefoy, tu as un endroit préféré ?

- Sous le saule.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Après s'être assuré, que personne ne gémissait ou ne prenait son pied contre le tronc, ils s'y installèrent.

- C'est sympa comme endroit, je ne le connaissais pas avant que je suive le Poufsouffle.

- Justin, répondit Harry.

- Oui peu importe.

- Tu étais prêt à coucher avec lui et tu t'en fous de son prénom.

- Je n'aurais pas été aussi loin, d'ailleurs je désespérais de ton retard.

- Je n'étais pas censé venir ce jour-là.

- Je dois remercier Merlin alors, souffla le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pour te vanter de t'être tapé le survivant.

- Non, tu me plais et moi je ne te plais pas ?

- Si ça va.

- Ça va ! S'indigna le blond, change de lunettes Potter.

- Harry, mon prénom c'est Harry.

- Alors Harry, tu veux bien ?

- Je peux réfléchir ?

- À quoi ?

- Tu crois que je sors avec n'importe qui Drago ? J'ai besoin de plus qu'une belle gueule. J'ai besoin d'affinité avec la personne, d'être bien avec elle.

- Et tu avais ça avec le Poufsouffle ?

- Non, on ne sortait pas vraiment ensemble, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas arraché les couilles.

- Merlin merci, rigola le blond, elles me servent tu sais.

- J'en doute pas, soupira Harry.

- Mais pas tant que cela, se rattrapa Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui ferait que je te dise oui ? Si il n'y avait qu'une seule raison, ce serait laquelle ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi, beaucoup.

- C'est une façon déguisée de me dire que tu m'aimes bien.

- Oui, chuchota Drago, et toi ?

- Aussi, je te trouve très mignon et je t'aime bien également.

- Alors on peut essayer, fit Drago enjoué.

- Oui, rigola Harry.

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

- Tu peux sans demander Drago.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et après s'être observés un instant, ils réduisirent la distance restante en se jetant l'un sur l'autre comme deux affamés.

Une grosse séance de léchouille plus tard, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils riaient de leur bêtise qui les avait fait être séparés aussi longtemps l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils soupiraient d'aise, Drago repensa à Blaise sans qui il ne serait sans doute pas dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Le voyant soucieux, Harry l'interrogea.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oui, c'est Blaise, il aime bien la belette.

- C'est Ron, Drago. Je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama le blond. Il faut qu'on les rapproche, mais comment ?

- On va trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas. En attendant on à mieux à faire.

- Il faut que je fasse mes devoirs d'arithmancie, murmura Drago.

- Tu ne pouvais pas les faire avant !

- Je ne savais pas qu'on finirait scotchés l'un à l'autre sous un arbre.

- Bon on y va, fit Harry en se relevant.

- On le dit aux autres ?

- Oui, sauf si tu as honte.

- J'ai honte de rien, je suis un Malefoy, s'indigna-t-il.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, soupira Harry.

**Vendredi 19 septembre**

- Ron, tu veux bien venir m'aider ce soir ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Je voudrais préparer la salle sur demande pour faire une petite fête demain.

- Et tu as besoin de moi !

- Ça te changera les idées.

- Demande à ton mec.

- Il est occupé avec Blaise, aller viens, bouda Harry.

- D'accord, je viendrai.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- Youpi, grommela Ron.

Harry rigola devant l'attitude peu enjouée de son ami, il espérait que ce soir tout se déroule comme il le souhaitait, car il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Drago s'était découvert un don d'empathie envers Blaise et il tirait presque autant la gueule que lui. Il était grand temps que cela change, il arrivait à en être nostalgique de ses "je suis un Malefoy", c'est peu dire.

Ils arrivèrent vers 18 heures, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle, Harry aperçut Drago et Blaise qui arrivaient à leur tour, il poussa Ron et referma la porte rapidement. Drago lui sourit et Blaise se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Merci d'être venu nous aider Blaise.

- J'ai eu du mal à le décider, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Entre en premier, proposa Harry à Blaise.

Il ouvrit la porte et avant que Ron ne bondisse hors de la salle, ils poussèrent Blaise à l'intérieur.

- Collaporta, fit Drago.

- Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il en sorte quelque chose de bon.

- Tu avais demandé quoi ?

- Une chambre, sourit Harry.

- Les veinards, répondit Drago.

- On repasse dans une heure, proposa Harry.

- Disons plutôt deux, susurra le Serpentard.

- Gourmand, le taquina Harry.

- Je suis un Malefoy.

- Vantard, lui chuchota Harry à l'oreille.

O o o o O

Assis de part et d'autre de la salle Ron et Blaise se regardaient en silence. Cela faisait une demi- heure qu'ils avaient été enfermés par leurs amis, trente minutes pendant lesquelles ils se demandaient quoi se dire, et comment se le dire. Marre d'être assis par terre, Blaise se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter Ron. Il s'avança et prit place sur le lit, bien plus confortable.

- Tu peux venir t'asseoir près de moi si tu veux, tenta Blaise.

- Non merci, répondit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils ont prévu de nous laisser là, autant qu'on le passe agréablement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par agréablement ?

- Déjà être assis confortablement et pouvoir discuter ensemble.

Ron sembla être du même avis puisqu'il se leva à son tour et qu'il le rejoignit timidement, en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, sourit Ron, ce n'est pas la grande forme, et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Harry et Drago sont enfin ensemble, ricana Ron.

- Oui enfin, ils s'aimaient sans se l'avouer, c'est bête hein !

- Oui mais ça arrive bien plus souvent qu'on croit.

- Le pire c'est quand l'amour est à sens unique.

- Oh oui ! Souffla Ron.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

- Non et toi ?

- Non plus, tu n'es pas retourné avec Hermione alors ?

- Non et c'est définitif.

- Bien, répondit Blaise.

- Pourquoi c'est bien ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, rougit Blaise.

- Si j'ai bien entendu, tu as dit bien.

- Donc tu aimes toujours les garçons ?

- Non, j'aime bien un garçon en particulier.

- Ah ! Qui ?

- Curieux, et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je croyais aimer les filles mais je me mentais à moi-même, enfin c'est-ce que dit Pansy.

- Elle sort avec Neville, c'est dingue, ricana Ron.

- Faut croire que les Gryffondor sont irrésistibles, sourit Blaise.

- Tu aimes un Gryffon ? Fit Ron surpris et soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui, murmura le métis.

- Lequel ? S'emporta Ron, Seamus, Dean ou peut être un sixième année.

- Non, c'est toi idiot.

- C'est vrai, sourit Ron.

- Oui, je mens rarement sur ces choses-là. J'espère que cela ne te met pas mal à l'aise.

- Non, je suis plutôt soulagé, parce que franchement te voir avec un autre je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié.

- Tu veux qu'on se voie, on peut juste être amis au début pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre et on verra si on est compatibles.

- Je veux bien, fit Ron en se rapprochant de lui.

Blaise s'allongea et accueillit Ron dans ses bras, il lui embrassa le front et ils restèrent des heures dans cette position, leurs amis semblant les avoir oublié.

Quand Harry et Drago les trouvèrent enlacés au petit matin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Ils les laissèrent tranquilles et ne les revirent que le soir pour le dîner, où Ron, semblait avoir retrouvé son légendaire appétit.

O o o o O

Il fallut à Ron et Blaise, quelques semaines pour s'apprivoiser et apprendre à se connaître. Chacun d'eux, ayant à faire des concessions et à faire accepter à l'autre les traits bien trempés de leurs caractères. A la mi-novembre, un nouveau couple arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard.

Neville et Pansy se marièrent à la sortie de Poudlard et eurent trois enfants.

Drago et Harry vécurent ensemble et montèrent une agence de rencontre pour sorciers et sorcières, ce sont eux d'ailleurs, qui trouvèrent le mari de Hermione, un certain Charles.

Ginny, quant à elle, se trouva un gentil petit mari à persécuter, qui la largua au bout de deux ans pour aller vivre avec Seamus, mauvais karma quand tu nous tiens !

FIN


End file.
